


India! - Zianourry - Zayn Centric

by addic7edstyles



Series: Zianourry One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addic7edstyles/pseuds/addic7edstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to go on a holiday in India, and gets in a fight with Zayn, who is jet lagged, sleepless and starved before they realize what they have done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	India! - Zianourry - Zayn Centric

Zayn grumbled quietly as they boarded the plane at an ungodly hour of the morning. Louis looked half asleep, Niall actually asleep in Liam’s arms, and he was leaning comfortably against Harry while the flight attendant showed them to their first class seats. She wore an ocean blue sari with a print of peacock feathers on the border as she helped Liam situate Niall and buckle him in.   
“Next time, I’m booking the flights, not Paul.” Louis announced as he plopped down on the window seat opposite Niall and Liam while Zayn took the one between Harry and Louis with Harry in the aisle seat. He definitely agreed to that, but knew that Paul booked flights at one or two in the morning to make sure a minimal number of fans actually spotted them.

Besides the lack of sleep, he was excited to be going to India, although he was as much as a foreigner to the country as the boys. He had never been there before, but knew the Indian culture was quite similar to what they followed at home, his father being from Pakistan and all. He heard the overhead speakers start the safety instructions ‘in case of an emergency landing’ and mentally rolled his eyes. He had flown so much in the past three years; he could probably repeat all the speeches by heart now.

He heard everything being repeated in Hindi and closed his eyes, feeling Louis curl into him while Harry wrapped a strong arm around them both. He hoped this would go well.

Zayn woke up to someone poking him with something and giggling afterwards. Disoriented and grumpy, he muttered a ‘fuck off’ before burying his face into the warm pillow beneath him. Since when did planes grow so cold? He tugged the sorry excuse for a blanket further up his shoulders as he tried to get comfortable. But the persistent poking returned.

“Zayn! I need to eat, but I don’t get the stuff on the menu!!” He heard Niall complain, and sighed, opening a single coffee brown eye.

“Ask the attendant what it is.” He felt a warm palm under his hoodie and began to relax as it began to draw soothing circles on his bare back. 

“But I don’t like her.” Niall complained again, making Zayn lazily crack both eyes open. He glanced at Liam, who had switched seats with Louis during the process and currently had his hand up Zayn’s shirt. 

“Hand it over then.” He was grateful someone had removed his seatbelt, because it got way too tight sometimes, and took the orange little menu from Niall before scanning it.

“Chapati is the round stuff you had at my mum’s this Eid. You remember right Ni?” Niall’s eyes lit up in recognition as he nodded. “That comes with chicken curry, ask for the non-spicy. And the other option is for vegans. He tossed the menu at Niall, because he knew the boys around him were very far from vegans. 

He glanced at Louis, who was engrossed in a game on the screen and grinned to himself as a childish idea came to his mind. He stood up, confusing Harry and Liam as he stalked towards Louis and stole his hand held remote control thing before coming back casually to his seat. Louis looked up, dazed, and glared at Zayn.

“Give it back.” Zayn grinned, leaning back against the plush seats and bringing the plastic remote to his chest almost mockingly.

“When you’re ready come and get it, nananana” he mocked a female voice, earning a sharp glance from the older couple a few seats front as Louis undid his seat belt and lunged towards him. They fell against Liam, giggling like school children while they fought for the remote. Louis tugged at it, and Zayn did the same, both ending up on the floor between the two facing seats.

“Sir.” A voice with an Indian tilt interrupted them, and they looked up with smiling faces at the flight attendant who was looking down at them with an amused smile. “Please refrain from disturbing other passengers.” Louis pouted, and pointed at Zayn.

“He stole my remote.” Zayn raised both arms, pulling his best innocent face while the attendant tried quite hard to hold in her smile. 

“Sorry about them, they tend to be like that, a lot.” Liam muttered apologetically and helped Zayn up, who still had the remote. 

“Maybe you could do extra chicken curry in my breakfast?” Niall batted his eyelashes at her just as Harry giggled and pulled the Irish lad closer to himself.

“I will see what I can do.” She sauntered away, leaving most of the boys in fits of giggles as Louis lunged at Zayn again for the remote.

“Hand it over, Malik.” He threatened, now straddling Zayn, their heads dangerously close. Zayn shook his head, no longer sleepy or grumpy as he leaned his head forward to capture Louis’ lips with his own. They kissed, still giddy and Zayn kind of got lost, the remote falling forgotten on Harry’s lap. 

“Don’t start something you can’t end, Zee.” Harry mumbled almost grumpily as he watched them, waiting for his turn. In return, Niall giggled and pressed a lazy kiss to the end of Harry’s mouth. Winking at Liam who was starting to get flustered at the obvious PDA the other two were taking part in. 

“Nine more hours to go.” He grinned, and ‘accidently’ brushed a palm over Harry’s crotch.

-

“It’s hot.” Louis commented as they descended from the plane, and headed over to immigrations. Zayn nodded absentmindedly, fingers entwined with Liam’s as he looked around, seeing too many tan skinned black haired people around him. 

“Alright guys, be careful. It’s not England.” He warned, seeing a particularly burly looking man eyeing them as they finished with their immigrations and headed towards baggage claim.   
“No shit.” Niall commented, walking forward when he saw his (purple) suitcase. Zayn rolled his eyes, and waited patiently as everyone collected their luggage, then his.

“Thanks Li.” He kissed the bigger boy’s cheek as they headed towards the gates where the person Zayn had booked this entire holiday with was supposed to be waiting for them. Through the crowd, he spotted someone holding a sign reading Z. Malik and quickly dragged the lads towards him.

“Hello, mate. I’m Zayn Malik.” He held his hand out, watching the man stare at him, and then the lads in a funny way.

“I no English sir. Me driver.” Zayn nodded, making a face at the boys as they followed the man out, the temperature accumulating the moment they stepped out of the double doors.   
“Fuck.” Niall muttered, removing his hoodie, leaving a thin white tank top over his already red flushed skin. Zayn grinned, not used to it himself, but feeling at least tad bit more adaptive towards the hot weather. The man took over their luggage as he led them towards an off white van, which obviously needed repairs. 

The man hadn’t even locked it when he had gone to pick the boys and manually opened the boot and loaded their luggage as if they were sacks of flour. They watched in awe as the man didn’t even break a sweat before he opened the back door for them. 

Slipping into the van was like stepping into a sauna. The cheap looking maroon seats only increased the warmth, and it strongly smelled of incense. All the boys had stripped down to their T shirts, already regretting wearing jeans instead of shorts.

“Um, driver?” Liam called at the man tentatively, and got a nod in return. “Could you turn on the air conditioning please?” the man looked back with an almost sneering look before shaking his head.

“Sorry sir. AC not working. Can open shutters”

“I think he meant the windows,” Louis muttered when Liam made a confused face, and gazed at the windows that had no buttons operating them.

“I think they’re manual, mate.” Niall mumbled almost breathlessly, he was flushed red by now and looked like he was experiencing a severe heat wave. Louis had to stand up on the moving van to wretch the impossibly tightly shut ‘shutters’ open and even when he did, the temperature didn’t fluctuate, save for the stiff breeze that came through.

“Jesus I hope the hotel is not like this, I might have to go back home.” Niall muttered, fanning himself with his passport, earning a unamused glance from Liam. 

“Whoah, guys look at that!” Harry called excitedly, distracting them from the obvious heat so they could peer outside at the queer looking vehicle Harry was pointing at. It was yellow, with three wheels and no doors on either side. Zayn smiled at the awestruck boys, smug that he had actually seen one before.

“They’re like cabs back home. Only a lot more… ventilated.” Niall grinned, pulling out his phone to snap a picture of the foreign vehicle.

“Well I’m definitely going in one.” They approached the city, which was extremely crowded, and quite dirty. The people were brown, walking around in what Zayn called bright salwar’s and kameez. Some men actually wearing something called a sarong, that even Zayn was quite new to. 

“It’s uber cool here.” Louis commented, internally debating on removing his shirt that was beginning to stick to his back quite uncomfortably.

“Whoah, do you think a road is closed or something?” Liam asked as they approached a heavy traffic jam. There were people on motor cycles cutting through and riding forward through the gaps, barely missing larger vehicles, in a way that the boys were positive was illegal back home. 

“Hey, dude, is the road closed?” Harry asked the driver, who was cranking up the ancient radio in which a woman talking in a language he didn’t understand was talking quite rapidly.

“No sir. Normal, this in Mumbai. School traffic sir. Lunch time, noh.” Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced back at his boyfriends, who were beginning to lose their interest in their unmoving surroundings.

“How far away is the hotel?” he asked again, feeling kind of tired himself, what after that eleven hour flight. 

“About an hour in this traffic, sir.” Harry groaned and leant back against the sticky seat before leaning in head on Liam’s strong shoulder. 

-

One and a half hours later, they got off the van to see a (thankfully) air conditioned hotel. The driver got out to drag all their luggage out, talking to a bellboy in rapid Hindi as they unloaded the suitcases onto the trolley. Harry pushed his sweaty locks back as they approached the front desk to collect their suite keys. When the woman there realized they were one of the hotel’s best clients, having booked out the best suite in the entire hotel, she was immediately apologetic about the transport arrangements.

“Oh, sir, I’m so sorry. We had a little jam in the morning, and ran out of the luxury SUV’s so we had to send a normal one…” she babbled on as she got up to personally lead them over to their suite. Louis shrugged in his usual noncommittal way and waved his arms around at the worried woman.

“That’s okay. Raj shared some of India’s most exquisite sites with us.” There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but the woman smiled in relief. 

“You look quite exhausted sir, the suite you booked leads up to the roof top where you can enjoy your private pool to cool off.” They entered the elevator, and Louis was suddenly struck with the odor of their sweat and wondered how the woman didn’t seem to notice. “There will be an attendant immediately with cool drinks and you can order anything you want for room service.” She lead pressed the button for the eleventh floor and smiled as the elevator went up. 

“We have a special spa downstairs…” Zayn made a face at her from behind while she drabbled on, making Niall giggle quietly. Louis was still trying to hold his breath, Jesus he needed a shower while the heat seemed to have affected Harry as his hands were travelling southwards on poor Liam’s jeans. When the elevator dinged open, she led them towards a single mahogany door and swiped the key card before opening it to reveal their suite.

“Enjoy your stay, sir.”

-

“I need sleep.” Zayn stated, tired after his long, cold shower. He felt like he’d climbed Mt Everest and back down again. He jumped on the bed; towel still wrapped around his waist and shut his eyes, already drifting asleep. He felt someone removing the towel but paid no mind to it as he thought one of the boys might actually be tucking him in. Instead, someone began to stroke his soft cock, and he felt a pair of lips attaching themselves to his neck.

He groaned, stretched out to grab a pillow, but was met with a wall of warm muscle instead. He groaned even more when he felt himself stiffen, despite the fatigue he was feeling.

“I know you’re awake, babe.” A husky voice whispered in his ear, making him open his tired eyes to gaze at Liam, who seemed to be very much awake – as were the rest of his band mates. He barely knew what was happening as he felt himself being flipped over so that his face was pressed to the cool material of the bed spread and his ass was up in the air.

“Hmm, look at you, slut.” Louis whispered hotly, and he whined, not really in the mood for this, despite his cock saying otherwise. Multiple lips attached themselves to various parts of his body and maybe -once he may have felt just as excited and aroused, but right now, he really wanted to sleep.

-

After the endless lovemaking, Zayn lay awake in a jumble of warm bodies feeling the heat creep up on him again, despite the blasting air condition. It had gotten dark a couple of hours ago, and despite that, he couldn’t see sleep coming any time soon. Sure, he was dead tired, but his mind was wide, wide awake. Untangling himself from his boyfriends, he winced slightly as he padded across the dimly lit suite towards the TV, flipping it open to find something he hoped he would even vaguely understand. 

He did find some movie marathon with English subs, and found himself actually enjoying the cliché plot lines and the incredibly good looking actors with their cheesy dance moves. Sleep, unfortunately, didn’t exactly come. 

He watched the sun rise and yawned tiredly, creeping back into bed between Harry and Niall, finally letting the sleep engulf him. 

He barely slept, because nearly a very slow half an hour later, he felt himself being shaken awake by a wide eyed Niall who seemed to be already dressed. “We’re going to go shopping after breakfast, eat up love. He gave Niall a half smile and dragged his stiff body out of bed, feeling the dull ache behind his eyes form almost immediately.

He didn’t really feel like eating, and made an excuse to go shower with a piece of croissant in his mouth, shutting and locking the door before anyone else could follow him inside. He trudged towards the tiny window at the end of the en suite and opened it with little difficulty before throwing the croissant out, and turning the shower on.

He attempted to fall asleep with the soothing cold spray against his body, but was interrupted by a knock on the door asking him to hurry up. He sighed, got out and wrapped a towel around himself before going out, to see that all of the boys were ready and looked rather ticked off to be waiting for him.

“Will you hurry up Zayn?” Liam spat rather rudely, making him hurry towards his suitcase before looking around for something to wear. He found himself a navy blue tank top, a snap back and briefs as he ruffled around for his khaki shorts while they boys impatiently waited. 

“Zayn!” Harry whined this time, making the smaller boy look up worriedly.

“Guys I think I forgot to pack khaki’s.” he pouted slightly, making everyone groan simultaneously. 

“Put on jeans then.” Louis snapped, rubbing an annoyed looking Harry’s back while Zayn pulled his skinny jeans out, already knowing he was going to get boiled in them. He put on shoes and literally ran out of the door, towards the boys who were hurrying towards the lift. 

-

Zayn was hungry, tired and feeling rather sick by the time they reached the bazaar. They were also an hour late, which was apparently his fault, causing them to get caught in an unnecessary traffic jam, and be delayed another half an hour. So as punishment for making them late, Zayn was being ignored in the unfamiliar crowd while the others ran around taking pictures and trying out exquisite new food. Zayn was thankful his tattoos made sure people steered clear of him, so he knew no one was going to abduct him or anything any time soon. 

He stopped at a shop vendor behind Niall selling pink, blue and green sweets and watched Niall purchase some. He reached into his pocket to get his wallet, craving some himself, and found that he had left it back at the hotel. Once he had realized this, he had lost Niall to a crowd of bustling women and was deserted by his bandmates. 

He was beginning to debate trying to find his way back to the car that had brought them here when his phone dinged. Hoping it was one of the boys, he immediately pulled it out, only to see that it was his mother calling him.

“Ma.” He breathed out tiredly, looking around the crowd with tired eyes.

“Hello, dear. How was the flight.” Zayn groaned when he found nobody, and decided to retrace his steps.   
\  
“Long.” He commented halfheartedly.

“What happened, love. Are you feeling okay?” Zayn frowned slightly, feeling the heat hit him rather harshly.

“No ma, couldn’t sleep last night and I’m at this bazaar thing and I think I lost the boys.” Zayn honestly felt like crying, but didn’t think doing that in public would be the wisest thing.

“Are you lost?” His mother asked with concern and Zayn agreed, feeling lost when he was met with more and more people. 

“Alright, find yourself a foreigner, not a native. Go ahead…”

“But moom,” Zayn whined, but looked around for a hint of untanned skin. He spotted a couple quite easily, experimenting while they talked quiet happily.

“Found them.” He informed his mother, waiting for her instructions.

“I’m guessing you left your wallet in the hotel. Go ask for directions.” Tricia ordered and Zayn could only comply. He approached them vaguely; unsure about what he was going to say. They didn’t notice him until he was right behind the woman and the man looked at him suspiciously.

“Hey, um… I’m kind of lost, could you tell me where the Hilton hotel is from here?” the man was still frowning and he was beginning to lose hope when the woman turned around and gasped.  
“You’re Zayn Malik.” He nodded sheepishly, glancing back at the man who looked more relaxed.

“I’m lost.” He repeated, feeling quite dizzy as he saw the crowd suddenly merge into one another. He thought he was fainting, and gripped the phone tightly as he felt himself falling onto the dirty sidewalk.

-

Zayn woke up still feeling the throbbing behind his head, feeling the heat and groaned. He also knew that he was in some kind of vehicle, and that he was horizontally laying on it. He looked around; feeling disoriented and realized he was inside a taxi, one of those three wheeled things they had seen on their way from the airport. Looking up, he saw the face of the woman above him, looking quite worried. 

“Zayn? Oh thank God. We’re taking you to the hotel, okay? We stay there too.” He nodded, but winced when the throbbing multiplied generously. “My husband’s a doctor.” She explained, pointing at the concerned looking man sitting next to her.

“Alright mate, I suppose you haven’t slept well or had something proper to eat, yeah?” Zayn nodded, feeling dizzy and sick with the rapidly moving vehicle. He remembered how many times he’s been car sick before and visibly paled.

“Are you okay?” the guy asked, and he shook his head as rapidly as he could. “I think he’s going to be sick.” The man commented wisely before speaking in rapid Hindi to the driver who immediately stopped the taxi so he could get out puking his guts out. 

It didn’t help that he felt dizzier afterwards as he collapsed back into the arms of a stranger. 

“Motion sickness.” He managed to croak out uncomfortably as he was loaded back into the taxi, and joined back to the seemingly endless traffic. 

-

After Zayn got back, he managed to climb up to their suite with Robert and Alison’s help. He’d learned that they were honeymooning in India and quite familiar with the culture here. Once he managed to open the door, he promised Robert that he would drink a lot of water, get something to eat and rest immediately afterwards. He was, however halted by the bright blue sticky note that was stuck to the inside of the suit door. 

Since you graciously decided to abandon us, we’ve gone out for dinner.

That was all it said, and Zayn was suddenly beginning to hate the country as he began to discard clothes until he was clad in just his boxers before padding over to the fridge to get himself some water. He gulped down the entire bottle and then crawled onto the bed, feeling his eyelids finally droop shut as he settled into the warm cocoon of blankets. 

-

Zayn was shook rather harshly awake from his sleep sometime that night, and he opened his eyes wearily to see the rest of his bandmates, after an obvious night of enjoyment. His eyes snapped open to see Louis’ blue eyes and felt the sadness creep on him suddenly. It was, suddenly uncharacteristically awkward, and he wondered why he had been shaken awake. He stared at the four of them staring at him before he got out of bed quietly and reached towards the phone that was attached to the wall close to the enormous bed.

“What are you doing?” it was Niall who asked, baby blues curious as he assessed a half-naked Zayn dialing a couple of numbers.

“Getting some dinner.” Zayn mumbled absentmindedly, not really bothered about what they thought. He was numb enough as it was. “Doctor said I should.” He didn’t realize he’s slipped up until he heard Harry’s sharp intake of breath followed by a warm palm on his bare shoulder.

“What-“ he held up a finger silently as someone picked up on the other end, and rapidly ordered himself some pizza – something he realized India actually had.

“Zayn.” Liam sounded stern, but the worry that was reflected in his eyes was obvious. Zayn sighed as he seated himself back on the bed and gazed at the boys. The silence was both unnerving and tense, and he suddenly wished he was not in some foreign country, that he could drive away to Bradford whenever he felt like it.

“Did you guys enjoy your dinner?” He didn’t mean it to be rude, nor did he want them to feel guilty, but the vulnerability in his voice mixed with his laid back posture immediately made the boys guilty. 

“Zayn,” Liam was back, and he was not apparently allowing his slip up to go unnoticed, “the doctor. What happened.” It wasn’t even a question, and he wondered if he actually wanted to reply, and decided he didn’t. 

“Nothing.” Zayn stood up, swayed, and ignored all helping hands to get himself another bottle of water from the fridge so that it would calm down his empty stomach. By glancing at Harry, who tended to be more deductive despite his silence, he knew the lad was already figuring it out. He simply crawled back onto the bed, tipped his head back to get a big gulp of water and waited for the simultaneous light bulb moment.

“We had sex the moment we got here.” Harry stated the obvious.

“Well duh, Harry-“ Louis was cut off by the lad himself as he made gestures with his large hands to silence them.

“No, Zayn was exhausted after that steamy ride, he wanted to sleep.” They all glanced at Zayn, who took another gulp and shrugged, not really that bothered. “You were wide awake when we drifted off.” Harry stated, and Zayn nodded slightly, uncomfortable with Harry’s knowledge. “The TV was on when we woke up, you watched it all night. You didn’t get any sleep, and didn’t have any breakfast. The croissant was probably thrown out, and then we were all mad at you…” Niall whined, face crumbling as he crawled towards Zayn and nuzzled himself closer to the lad, and because he supposed he owed them the courtesy of knowing, he retaliated the rest of the tale.

There was a knock on the door when he had finished, and Louis wordlessly went to get the pizza and pay for it before bringing it back to Zayn, who thanked him, multiplying his guilt. Zayn bit into the pizza, and offered Niall a bite before beginning to speak, cutting off whatever apology they were planning in their heads.

“You guys don’t have to apologize because I know you’re genuinely sorry.” He pulled Liam close to him and kissed the frown lines off his forehead. “I accept it, as long as this doesn’t repeat. I don’t want to be a pushover.” Liam pushed him down and peppered his unshaved jaw with gentle kisses while he internally melted, whined and surrendered to the larger lad’s ministrations.  
“Sorry, Zayn…” Liam’s puppy dog eyes were back, and he realized Louis, Niall and Harry looked just as sorry while they watched. He opened his arms largely, and allowed them to join him while the pizza was transferred to the bedside table. Under their apologetic gazes, he found himself finally breaking out of his numbness.

“I felt so small in that bazaar.” He allowed a few tears to slip free as he buried his head in Louis’ strong chest, feeling a hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. “If mom hadn’t called, I would have swooned right there.” Niall gulped, his eyes watering as he listened.

“Wait, Tricia knows?” Louis asked before cringing, knowing the earful they were all undoubtedly going to get.

“Another reason I was nice.” Zayn half joked, feeling himself lighten up as Harry picked up the pizza again and began to feed him. “Because I know mom won’t be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/ Kudos!  
> Find me on tumblr: i-want-their-1d


End file.
